


Reflets dans l'eau: the Podfic

by TheGroupofOne



Series: The Notes Played In Between Podfics [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Creature Fic, M/M, Podbook in chapter 8, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, cook hannibal, merman will, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGroupofOne/pseuds/TheGroupofOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creature fic with Merman Will and cook Hannibal.<br/>The chef of the secret restaurant that serves up the supernatural for dinner gets its newest course. Will Hannibal filet up the merman for his dinner party? Or will something else happen?<br/>Part 13 of <i>the Notes Played In Between</i> series by <b>DarkmoonSigel</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter the First

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reflets dans l'eau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/868514) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel). 



Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Reflets%20dans%20l%27eau.mp3) | **Size:** 11.79 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:53
Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


	2. Chapter the Second

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Reflets%20Part%202.mp3) | **Size:** 9.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:35
Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


	3. Chapter the Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franklin makes his debut appearance in this AU. Don't get attached.

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Reflets%20Part%203.mp3) | **Size:** 8.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:9:02
Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


	4. Chapter the Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important note from the author in this chapter:  
>  _"Hannibal's cooking method for Will is from a story I read a long time ago that freaked me the fuck out for a long time and still kinda does. Interesting note, it's a story about cannibalism and definitely worth a read.  
>  Gemma Files is a Canadian horror writer, journalist, and film critic. Her short story, "The Emperor's Old Bones", won the International Horror Guild Award for Best Short Story of 1999. Five of her short stories were adapted for the television series The Hunger. Look her up. :)"_

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Reflets%20Part%204.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:28
Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


	5. Chapter the Fifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal falls into the tank with Will. Interesting things happen.

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Reflets%20Part%205.mp3) | **Size:** 18 MB | **Duration:** 00:20:10
Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


	6. Chapter the Sixth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of merman Will and Chef Hannibal. Kinda fluffy.

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Reflets%20Part%206.mp3) | **Size:** 15 MB | **Duration:** 00:16:31
Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I might not get to update until next week. Extra shifts at work + my birthday = chaos.  
> Just two more chapters though!


	7. Chapter the Seventh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a visit from Abigail and Hobbs. Will is not a fan.

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Reflets%20Part%207.mp3) | **Size:** 22 MB | **Duration:** 00:24:08
Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


	8. Chapter the Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana and Bedelia pop by with some grave consequences. Thing get worse before they get better.  
> The story is now at an end.

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Reflets%20Part%208.mp3) | **Size:** 25 MB | **Duration:** 00:26:56



## Podbooks

  * [M4B without music](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Reflets%20dans%20l%27eau.m4b) | **Size:** 60.37 MB | **Duration:** 02:12:42


  * [M4B with music](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Reflets%20dans%20l%27eau%20with%20music.m4b) | **Size:** 62.9 MB | **Duration:** 02:19:19

  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA! That was a blast. Hope you all enjoy.  
> I used Debussy's _Reflets dans l'eau_ song for the music version (of course).


End file.
